


We Were Meant To Be (A Complete Mess)

by DellaC626



Series: Runnin' Home To You [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DellaC626/pseuds/DellaC626
Summary: Where their story began...





	We Were Meant To Be (A Complete Mess)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This chapter has also been edited with the help of the lovely JWMelmoth, she's been gifting me with her writing advise and helping me get my shit together. So, once again, if you haven't read her stuff you definitely should!

Describing Kurt's re-connection with one Sebastian Smythe as ‘a surprise’ would be a vast understatement. Kurt would like to say he was civil about it, that he was the bigger person, but he'd definitely be lying. 

-

It happened on a cliché Friday night. Kurt had been out with friends from work, when out of the corner of his eye, he'd seen a familiar face. One with bad memories attached to it. Instead of ignoring it, you know, like most people would have, Kurt walked up and insulted him immediately. 

The man squawked (resembling a pterodactyl). The squawk was followed by a spray of whatever Sebastian's friends were drinking, a roar of laughter from his friends, and some choking on Sebastian's part. 

Kurt's eyes widened and he put the empty glass down immediately.  He started flapping his hands around before blurting out: “Fuck, please don’t die, I'm really sorry.” 

This only succeeded in making Sebastian's friends laugh harder, but they immediately stopped at the sight of Kurt's patented bitch stare. Even Sebastian had stopped choking, finally, to look at Kurt in awe. 

That hadn't been a very good moment for Kurt at all, despite the joy he got out of frightening the other men. Kurt felt, without a doubt, that he was possibly the worst human being in existence. 

“That was an asshole move, I'm not going to lie,” Sebastian wheezed, hand dramatically splayed across his chest. “I always figured _ I'd _ be the one unable to contain myself in your presence.”

Kurt flushed and moved his hand to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment. “To be completely honest, I thought so too,” he admitted. 

This caused Sebastian to break out the brightest grin Kurt had ever seen, and he'd been around Finn Hudson. The laugh that rang through was magnificently bright, and incredibly attractive, (not that Kurt would ever tell him that). The guy’s ego was already too large for his body, imagine if  _ Kurt _ of all people complimented him.

-

Sebastian could safely say that Kurt's greeting had been a shock, (a very wet one), not to mention a defining moment in what would prove to be a very interesting friendship. It was definitely the highlight of his week, apart from the violent choking and his friends subsequent thundering laughter at his expense. It was well worth it to see them shut up by the patented Hummel Bitch Stare. 

Sebastian himself had been on the receiving end of that stare more than he'd ever care to admit. Thinking about it sent a little thrill down his spine. Feisty Kurt was his favourite Kurt, after all. (On a side note: since when had he started calling him  _ Kurt _ instead of ‘Hummel’ or ‘Betty White’? Whatever, the point was that Kurt was in front of him apologizing and flailing in an awkward way.) 

Sebastian managed to wheeze out a response, with which Kurt agreed, and wasn't that just  _ weird? _ Kurt agreeing with anything he had to say - Sebastian would hold it against him for the foreseeable future. 

“So where's Blaine? I thought you two would have been well on your way to being happily married by now?” Sebastian asked, clearing his throat for the last time. 

If Sebastian was the same person he had been in high school, watching Kurt's face crumple would have made his world a much better place. However, Sebastian had turned over a new leaf, and now it just made him kinda uncomfortable and something else he didn't want to name. ( _ Guilt _ , it was guilt, which was gross.) Shit, he shouldn't have asked, because the other man looked he was about to cry violently, or maybe punch someone. Sebastian hoped it wasn't him.

Even his friends could catch a clue. From the corner of his eye, Sebastian watched them inch away and make excuses to leave. They were probably afraid of Kurt. He was not going to lie, he was a little afraid of him too. 

He had a good sense of self-preservation, and Kurt’s arms would probably pack a punch, pun intended. (He also had to admit that Kurt had some nice arms. _ WHAT. _ ) 

Kurt sputtered a little bit, eyes turning a slate grey as he collected himself and his face turned stony. “Blaine fucked someone else and decided it was  _ my _ fault,” he gritted out through clenched teeth.

Sebastian was man enough to admit that it sounded...kinda hot. Before he got too off track, Sebastian focused on Kurt’s icy stare. 

“Oh shit, I'm sorry. It wasn't me though,” he offered. 

Kurt let out such a boisterous laugh it nearly caused Sebastian to fall out of his seat. 

“Don't worry, I know it wasn't. I asked as soon as he told me,” Kurt gasped out as he finally stopped laughing. 

On one hand, Sebastian probably should have been offended that Kurt had immediately thought it was him, but on the other hand, they hadn't been friends so he had no reason to think that the other man wouldn't still be a raging man-whore. Sebastian shook his head, harder than he needed to really, gesturing for Kurt to take a seat and make himself comfortable. 

Kurt hesitated, making eye contact with one of his friends (who Sebastian had forgotten all about. There were other people in this bar? The whole incident had been a great distraction, okay, sue him.) Kurt's friends nodded and Kurt smirked in return. He looked Sebastian in the eye and made himself very at home in the seat directly across from him. 

Sebastian was a little surprised that the other man had given up time with his friends to spend a moment with him on purpose. He had fully expected Kurt to abandon him as soon as he had apologized for the choking incident. At any rate, it gave Sebastian time to fully appreciate the changes to Kurt Hummel. New York had been very kind to the specimen in question.

Kurt wasn't entirely sure why he had chosen to sit with Sebastian either. He supposed it had something to do with morbid curiosity. The fact that Sebastian had become even more attractive than he’d always been didn't hurt at all. From his emerald eyes, that had always been breathtaking even when he was being a piece of shit, to his lean muscles and less obnoxious hair...Growing up had done wonders for Sebastian Smythe. (Of course it had, why would he look anything less than perfect?) But Kurt knew  _ he _ was no slouch either. He'd been working out due to stage combat and dance. He'd been told his eyes were mesmerizing, never choosing a solid colour to stick with. They were his mother’s eyes, and he was ridiculously proud of them. If the lingering looks he was getting from members of all genders was any indication, he definitely wasn't as ugly or undesirable as people used to make him feel. “So what's Kurt Hummel doing with his life? What happened with that theatre school?” Sebastian drawled, leaning towards Kurt. 

Kurt startled slightly, hoping Sebastian hadn’t noticed him blatantly checking him out.

“I didn't get in, but I'm working at Vogue currently, as well as at the Spotlight Diner.” Kurt sighed, cringing a little as he awaited Sebastian response. (Go on, hit me with it, I  _ failed  _ like you said I would. But at least I got out of Lima?) Sebastian’s eyebrows did a strange dance before staying raised. He looked shocked and a little bit angry? 

“Wait. You didn't get in?” he asked.

Kurt shrugged. “Rachel did, though.”

“Well, that's a load of bullshit! But Vogue is impressive, can't say I've been to the Spotlight Diner. What is it?” 

Well, he reacted better than Kurt had anticipated. “Thanks. My boss Isabelle loves me and Vogue is honestly my home away from home. The Spotlight Diner is exactly what it sounds like, a diner - with uniformed servers that sing. You can request songs or just go up and sing yourself,” Kurt responded, rolling his eyes as he thought of Rachel (or Blaine) trying to seize the stage at any given moment. “As some of my friends do quite often. Like they don’t get that opportunity at school.”

Sebastian let out a snort. It was clear who Kurt was thinking of. The she-hobbit could sing, Sebastian would give her that, but she was annoying and her speaking voice was shrill and bordered on shrieking. He was about to loudly question how she'd even gotten into NYADA, but then Kurt explained that she had stalked the dean. (What the hell, who  _ does _ that? Apparently Rachel Berry.) Sebastian didn't think he would ever understand why Kurt had stood by her side for so long. Sure she was dating his colossal oaf of a brother, but that didn't mean Kurt had to spend time with her alone on purpose. 

Rachel reminded Sebastian of Blaine, now that he thought about it. It made no sense: If Kurt didn't really like her, how had he fallen in love with Blaine? They were basically the same person. ( _ Gross, _ he had tried to get into the pants of male Rachel Berry!) 

Sebastian wondered if he was physically cringing because Kurt was holding in laughter, covering his mouth with his soft-looking hand. It wasn't stifling his giggling. 

Somehow, it made Sebastian proud for having made him laugh. 

“Sorry, sorry, the look on your face! You look like someone violently killed your boner,” Kurt wheezed, unable to stop giggling. 

It was a good thing Kurt was laughing, otherwise he'd be offended. As it was, Sebastian was surprised at the colourful language he displayed. 

“You've learned quite the vocabulary since high school, haven't you princess?” Sebastian remarked. 

Kurt didn't even blush - he just raised a sculpted eyebrow and smiled. “Damn right I fucking did.” 

_ Damn right _ indeed. Kurt had grown up in many ways, and as the night came to a close, Sebastian asked for his number.

-

The next few weeks proved to be a challenge for Kurt, trying to build a friendship with one Sebastian Smythe, trying to get over Blaine and helping Rachel with the Winter Showcase. Kurt decided that somehow the friendship with Sebastian was the easiest to deal with. Rachel was being even more of a diva than normal and anytime he would bring up the fact that he wasn't her slave, she would bring up NYADA. (Which was just a bitch move, not that Kurt would tell her that. He didn't want to deal with the drama that would cause.) Sometimes it didn't make sense to Kurt as to why he was even her friend at all, when she could be entirely unbearable. Sebastian had pointed this out on many of their coffee adventures. (They were definitely  _ not _ dates!) 

Santana kept insisting they  _ were _ dates, but Kurt would know if he was on a date with someone, he wasn't  _ that _ dense! 

(Spoiler alert, he  _ was _ that dense - it took weeks of Sebastian paying for their drinks and glaring at other guys for looking at Kurt for Kurt to understand what was going on.) 

At first he was just confused, then Santana had clued him in. Kurt didn’t feel ready to date, so he panicked a bit and tried to deny his feelings. Santana had just rolled her eyes, slapping him upside the head and turned his attention to the fact that he'd been actively participating in the dates. 

Now that he thought about it, short of actually holding hands and kissing, wasn’t it a bit like dating after all? (and no, that time Santana got them drunk didn’t count as _ real  _ kissing. Besides, what grown adult decides to play ‘spin the bottle’ at a get together?) 

_ Fuck _ , Santana was right, they  _ were _ dating. It wasn't a bad thing, in fact Kurt kind of liked the idea of dating Sebastian. That didn't mean he was completely over Blaine, nor did it mean he was ready for a long term relationship. But maybe it could be worth it to see what kind of person Sebastian was underneath all the bravado. If their ‘dates’ were any indication, he was kind of a dork, an endearing dork.

Kurt and Sebastian definitely needed to have a conversation. 

Kurt texted to confirm their coffee date ( _ date! _ ) for the next day. Sebastian always said yes, he didn't know why he even checked. Now that he knew it was a date, Kurt wasn't sure what to feel. Shouldn't he be freaking out? His ex had cheated on him a month or so ago. (and wow had it really been that long?) Kurt needed to collect his thoughts and really think things through. Why didn't the prospect of dating the other man scare him as much as it should?

-

So maybe Sebastian was a little bit into Kurt. He wanted to lie and say he didn't know when it happened, but he knew exactly when it had. It had been one of their Sunday brunches. It was lightly sprinkling and Kurt was wearing the one button-up that made his eyes look like the sea. 

It was that exact item of clothing that caused Sebastian to be distracted enough to walk face first into the glass entrance of their favourite cafe. (In his defence, the shirt was gloriously tight, and Kurt's jacket had been open.) At least he hadn't broken his nose, but who knew so much blood could come from one's nose? Apparently Kurt, which was no surprise; the man had so many layers it was difficult to keep up. (The question was: had he  _ had _ a nosebleed before or caused one…?)

Sebastian was bleeding profusely, and a little mortified by his utter lack of grace when it came to being around Kurt. He almost longed back for the days where Kurt was nothing but an obstacle in his quest to get to Blaine.  _ Almost. _  Blaine was clearly a moron, and Kurt meant way too much to him to give it up now anyway. 

Embarrassingly enough, Kurt meant more to him than anyone, barring his family. Would his parents like him? What about his older sister Eleonore? He absolutely adored his sister and he was both delighted and horrified at the thought of the two meeting. Kurt would fit in so well with his family, (and since when had Sebastian been worried about anything other than school and a quick fuck?) 

“Geez, are you even capable of walking? I know I'm fabulous, but no need to injure yourself,” Kurt mumbled, grabbing napkins to clean up Sebastian's blood. 

Sebastian almost choked, turning a vibrant red. 

Kurt turned the same colour, so Sebastian didn't feel that bad. 

“So, when were you going to tell me we were dating?” Kurt sputtered, pressing the napkins a bit too harshly against Sebastian's face. 

Sebastian winced, both from the force of the napkins being crushed into his sore nose and from the question. “Honestly I just figured it out, and I thought you already knew,” he grumbled, trying not to make direct eye contact.

“Well then, what do we do now that we know that we've been dating?” Kurt squeaked, slowly wiping the blood off Sebastian's face. 

Sebastian managed to flush even further and raised his eyes to finally meet Kurt's gaze. “We could uh-we could continue dating? I mean, only if you want! You don't have to, I mean, I'm not the best at this and I don't really  _ date _ , but I think it might be worth it if it's  _ you _ . No pressure, you can tell me to fuck off,” he rushed out, hastily looking back down. 

Kurt grabbed his face, pulling it up slightly so he faced forward, and huffed loudly. 

“You've gotta keep your head up, stupid, you'll get blood everywhere again if you don't.” He paused. “But I suppose I would be open to trial dating. I'm not sure if I'm ready for a relationship yet, but I kind of like your dumb ass. It also seems like you could benefit from having someone as graceful as me around.” Kurt replied, smiling softly. “Someone has to stop you from running into glass doors.”

_ Holy shit _ , Sebastian Smythe was dating someone, dating Kurt Hummel to be exact! He needed to call his parents and his friends, and probably his sister. They'd never believe that he was  _ actually _ dating someone. 

(On a side note, that fucking smile, god he was trying to kill him.) 

“Yeah yeah, that could work, and hey I'm not usually this bad. I just have a weakness for pretty things.” Sebastian pouted. 

It was worth for the way Kurt flushed and his eyes glittered, for the sound of his laugh as he threw his head back as if it was the most hilarious thing he'd ever heard. Sebastian supposed it might have been. 

“I never thought I'd see the day that Sebastian would called  _ me _ a pretty thing,” Kurt giggled, wiping tears from his eyes. 

Sebastian couldn't help but huff out a laugh at Kurt's response. He was totally thinking what Sebastian thought he was. “You  _ are  _ very pretty, so pretty in fact that we should go on a proper date. But first, I need to use the restroom and wash my face and hands.” He snorted, moving Kurt's hands away from his face.

A little later, Sebastian headed out of the bathroom, making a beeline for where Kurt was seated. “How did I forget that public restrooms are disgusting?” Sebastian grumbled, moving to sit beside Kurt. They ordered food, enjoying their time together, and Sebastian wouldn't let Kurt pay. He turned to Kurt, abruptly stood up, grabbing Kurt's hand in his and hauled him into a standing position. 

“C'mon, it's still raining a bit and I want to take you somewhere.” Sebastian laughed and pulled Kurt along with him. They arrived at a small park approximately fifteen minutes away from the cafe. Sebastian dragged Kurt over to the small bench sitting underneath a willow tree. Once seated, Sebastian beamed at Kurt as he sneakily grabbed the other man's hand in his own. A date-like place, for an actual date.

“So, tell me, who exactly is Sebastian Smythe?” Kurt had whispered then, leaning closer to Sebastian. 

Sebastian had started babbling about anything and everything, from him studying to be a doctor to his sister in her last years of university. He talked about his mother and her modelling and his father and how much he reminded him of Finn. He talked for so long that he didn’t notice the fond look Kurt was giving him and how his eyes had softened. Finally, he had noticed that Kurt had been silent and gestured for him to share too. 

Kurt had told him about his father and working at his garage, about Finn and how much he loved having a brother. He told him about how Carole wasn't his mom but how she's just as amazing. 

Watching him talk so fondly about the people he loved made Sebastian melt and he couldn’t help it. He had reached for Kurt's face, leant forward and kissed him softly. Kurt had stopped talking and timidly returned the kiss, and this, Sebastian thinks, is when their story began.


End file.
